122379-im-done-malgrave-finished-me-is
Content ---- ---- ---- I do believe he is talking about the quest in the protostar area where you have to use the loftite crystals to reach a high platform and kill Aurin terrorists. Its not that hard and I am terrible at platforming | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You never wanna contradict yourself, been having fun or not?! | |} ---- I hire a mesmer in GW2 :> | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This however is not required for the quest, the bombs are also all over the ground | |} ---- ---- See you next week, then. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I kind-of am (OCD completionist) and I had no issues in Malgrave. Seems like someone is having a bad day. | |} ---- You mean the terraformer in whitevale and the loftite climb in malgrave right? Not liking platformers is one thing, but 2 hours of trouble is just funny. | |} ---- ---- If you climbed. If you used the jetpack they give you it was a breeze. | |} ---- ---- To be fair this is one of the very few MMOs that require Platforming like action, as GW2 and even the small amount in WoW is completely optional. So not sure that is a fair assessment. | |} ---- I climbed because I hate myself. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I climbed because I played platformers for decades. I love jumping puzzles. :D | |} ---- I suppose, I just feel it isn't so intrusive as to be the solo cause of someone quitting. =/ | |} ---- Actually, if you look around carefully and start in just the right place, this can be completed in 5 or 6 jumps without using the jetpack. | |} ---- ---- You're leaving because of forum banter? o.O | |} ---- I'm reading the replies and all i see are people saying stuff like "not sure what you are talking about". Some people have even offered to give advice. And i did see i think one or two people point out that if they have trouble with some of the quests or platforming then maybe WS isnt for them. But those people werent acting all "hahaha nooooob gtfo wildstarrrr not for your go back to wow you cannnuuutt do teh platformms". They were simply making an honest and direct statement, with out being dirtbags or mocking the OP about it. so yah... | |} ---- Someone on the forums said something I don't like so I'm not playing!! that'll show em :wacko: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think this QQ is about how you can't just follow a line and complete all quests with zero thinking. Even tho that is 80% of the game if you choose. That stuff in bold is the only thing that i read on this thread that was even remotely offensive. Runner up is some guy that just posted a random "lol". Everybody else has just been posted about how they didnt have issues in Malgrave and some people even offered to help. And i think two people simply stated that maybe MMOs/WS isnt for them. I mean more of us could offer to help, but i get the feeling that this thread wasnt started to ask for help... | |} ---- ----